Green Ajah
of the Green Ajah]] The Green Ajah of the Aes Sedai holds itself ready for Tarmon Gai'don, for the final battle between good and evil when the Dark One inevitably breaks free from his prison. They were called the "Battle Ajah" during the Trolloc Wars and are excellent generals who can plan effective battle strategies. They bond as many Warders as they wish, and have been on friendly terms with the Blue Ajah for a millennium. The head of the Green Ajah is known as the Captain-General. Size The Green has been always the second-largest Ajah, after the Red, since the founding of the White Tower, but if initially the Red has been the largest by far, during the centuries, and especially after the Trolloc Wars, the gap between this two Ajah has started to dwindle progressively. So in the last decades the Green Ajah is following closely behind the Red who has around two hundred members; in fact by the time of the Dragon birth, the Greens have roughly 190-180 members. }} The Green also has a high concentration of Black sisters with at least thirty-eight, however we have only learned the identity of six. After the purge or escape of many Black Sisters, the Seanchan Raid, the unfortunate expeditions to kidnap the Dragon or to erase the Black Tower (when many Aes Sedai were killed or captured and later turned to the Shadow), the total number of Green sisters is dramatically dropped and probably just prior to the Last Battle remained only 130-140 Aes Sedai in this Ajah. Demographics Six Domani; three Andoran, three Saldaean; two Arafellin, two Mayener, two Taraboner; one Altaran, one Cairhienin, one Far Madding, one Illianer, one Kandori, one Malkieri, one Murandian, one Tairen, and one Tuatha'an. All remaining Green nationalities are unknown. History During the Trolloc Wars, the Greens were the counterpart of the Dreadlords, and the battles between the two were climactic enough to destroy many from either side. Ancient Green sisters were renowned for their bravery and skill in battle, and Dreadlords and Shadowspawn alike learned quickly to fear them. In the last millennium the Green Ajah was able to elect seven Amyrlin Seats coming from its ranks, in this achievement the Ajah was third after the Blue (eleven Amyrlins) and the Grey (nine Amyrlins). Very recently, after the Last Battle, another Green, Cadsuane, was chosen as Amyrlin Seat. This makes a total of ten known Amyrlins raised from the Green. Characteristics Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah are flamboyant, frivolous, and direct. They, along with sisters of the Yellow Ajah, take great pride and care with their appearance. In fact, a Green sister's clothes seem to be a particular topic of interest to the other Ajahs. Alanna Mosvani has stated that to be a Green one must 'love men, not merely like them as a Blue does' - while this does not necessarily mean that they have to be in love with men per se, it does mean they appreciate and respect them more than many sisters of other Ajahs do, and in fact they are known as the most promiscuous of the Ajahs. It is also noted that Greens always adhere to their hierarchies, though it is unknown if the Green Ajah has a separate ranking or perhaps command structure - besides their leadership - other than the general rules that befall the Aes Sedai hierarchy. Along with the Blues, the Greens are considered the most passionate in their beliefs and the most likely to be swayed by emotion. To be kept in the White Tower is considered drudgery, or even punishment, by most Greens - some, like Beldeine Nyram, would not wish to hold a position of leadership in the Green as it would mean being forced to stay in the White Tower instead of being out in the world. The Greens have long been allied with the Blue Ajah; Moiraine thinks that for the last 1000 years, the two Ajahs have all but spoken with one voice. During the Tower Schism, Min says that the majority of Greens supported the Blues and fled the Tower. However, the Greens also contributed to the deposing of Siuan and raising of Elaida; two Sitters (Talene and Rubinde) voted in favor, though Talene was secretly Black and could not be said to represent the majority of Greens. Another Green, Joline, was in Elaida's inner council. In general, Greens and Reds also have an animosity due to their differing philosophies on men. Warders Green sisters bond as many Warders as they wish. Even though it may be a source of humor in the White Tower to find a member of the Green Ajah with nearly a half-dozen Warders, it is not entirely a frivolous practice, as their amount of Warders makes a positive difference in battle. The Greens are also known for their love of men, and in fact some Greens like men to such an extent that they may even marry their Warder. Those Greens with only one Warder are typically married to him. It is even rumored that Myrelle Berengari has married three of her Warders, in defiance of all custom. Archetypal Green Sisters Rashima Kerenmosa and Caraighan Maconar are two of the Green Ajah's greatest heroes. They are the epitome of Green; their bravery and wisdom encapsulates all it means to be a Green sister. Even now, millennia after their deaths, they are still relevant and inspiring to Green sisters. Cadsuane Melaidhrin is also something of archetypal and legendary despite the fact she is still living. Many sisters, and not just Greens, revere her and have shown surprise to find that she is still alive. Leaders The Captain-General of the Green Ajah is Adelorna Bastine. The Sitters in the Hall of the Tower for the Green are Faiselle, Farnah and Rubinde. During the White Tower Schism, Myrelle Berengari was Captain-General of the Rebel Greens. The Captain-General is assisted by her seconds, the First Strategist and the First Tactician. In choosing Sitters, any Aes Sedai may make a nomination. The Captain-General selects one of the nominees. List of Amyrlin Seats from the Green Ajah Nearly all Amyrlins raised from the Green were strong or of average strength, except for Shein Chunla and Aleis Romlin. Of the nine listed, two hold legendary status among the Aes Sedai. * Rashima Kerenmosa 6(+7) (1251 AB - 1301 AB) * Selame Necoine (c. FY 1084 - 5 NE) * Kiyosa Natomo (171 NE - 197 NE) * Nirelle Coidevwin (396 NE - 419 NE) * Shein Chunla (578 NE - 601 NE) * Varuna Morrigan (638 NE - 681 NE) * Myriam Copan (754 NE - 797 NE) * Aleis Romlin (890 NE - 922 NE) * Cadsuane Melaidhrin 5(+8) or 9(+4) (1000 NE - Incumbent) List of known Green sisters with Saidar strength :See also Category:Green Ajah es:Ajah Verde Category:Green Ajah